Roses
by Aoi-Kitsune
Summary: ONESHOT She liked roses. She liked them, even though she knew that they weren't the cheapest flowers sold in a florist.


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club belongs to their respective owners.

**A.N:** This is my first time doing Ouran, so I think some of the characters might be/are OOC.

- - - - -

She liked roses. She liked them, even though she knew that they weren't the cheapest flowers sold in a florist. She liked everything about them, their sweet luring scent, their smooth velvety petals, their large shapely leaves, and most of all she liked them because of their colours, colours as brilliant and vivid as the rainbow. She found that roses were fragile and delicate, easily crushed in a strong grip, and yet they were quite deadly, armed with barbed thorns that grew down on their sides, deterring anyone who should come near lest they suffer a painful wound. Roses were very much a living paradox.

When she had arrived for her club activities, she had been told to arrange flowers, narcissuses and jonquils to be exact, in a vase during the few minutes before the club would be opened to the public. She slowly and meticulously pruned the long stalks to a suitable length and placed them slowly and carefully in the vase. As she was busying herself with this menial task, she couldn't help but begin to observe the others around her. She smiled furtively to herself. Her friends were very much like the roses she liked, very much alike.

- - - - -

Her gaze rested upon the blonde figure currently spouting words along the lines of 'scrupulous' and 'homos' to the two younger members across him. They were mocking – or was it teasing? – his perverseness. His attitude towards things and people reminded her very much of white roses. Like the white rose, he was childishly naive and curious, always wanting to know more about the grandeur and secrets of the so-called 'commoner's life', although there wasn't anything special about it as far as she could see. His charming disposition - she didn't really think he was that attractive and could never understand why the customers liked it so much – but that redeeming quality of his was probably the main contributor to the club's assets. She liked white roses.

The distant shouts of laughter brought her attention to the two other rambunctious members. They were twins, exact mirror images of each other but they were different as night and day. The older twin reminded her of the vibrant coral roses she had once spotted at the local florist last week. He was quite enthusiastic, more so than the younger one, very impulsive and hotheaded in his actions and thoughts. She soon glanced behind him, no doubt finding the younger twin there. He seemed to be gentler and more sensible than his older brother, and often much wiser and collected in his thoughts too. Somehow, she knew the pale azure roses would suit him better than any other rose out there. She liked orange and light blue roses.

The nearby clinking and clattering of cutleries and plates made her crane her neck behind her where she saw the shortest member of the club indulging in his favourite pastime, eating anything sweet, be it cake or sweets. She still found it a wonder how he could stuff a full piece of cake down his throat, given his small size. Although he had the stature of a ten year old, carried a fluffy plush toy around and had an incredible large appetite for sugar-filled food, he was much older and wiser than he looked, just like the blooms of the pink roses. She found that he was always happy and cheerful, even in the direst of situations. She liked pink roses.

She glanced at the person sitting next to him, sitting ramrod stiff in the chair, reading a book, but ever so often casting glimpses at the shorter boy. He never was the one to talk, he was always silent and a smile rarely graced his face, much like the silent mysterious blue rose, only darker. She was quite surprised really, when she found out, he was related to the shorter boy next to him, they were quite different from each other. But then again, he was always almost looking out for him and acted like an older brother most of the time, and sometimes babying him a little too much. She liked dark blue roses.

Her eyes drifted back to the bouquet of flowers she was arranging, they were already quite neat and beautiful as they are in the narrow vase. She gently placed the pruner back on the rich polished mahogany table and leaned back into the chair. She had failed to realize she was staring at the last member of the club, presently typing away on his laptop, ignoring the loud jeers of laughter and running about by the most active members. He was the bespectacled vice-president of the club and something sort of a mother too, although she felt that he was the real puppet-master controlling the strings in the darkness of the shadows. She realized he was covering his own inner self – she knew he was kinder than he let on - from the others around him, wearing his mask of indifference and calculative perceptiveness constantly, like the façade the lilac roses had.

- - - - -

She gazed back at the bouquet in the vase, and down at her hands. Out of all of the club members, he truly puzzled her the most. He was probably the most enigmatic, even more so than the tallest although she might not admit it openly, of the club members. He usually stayed in the shadows, deliberately or not she did not know, not once being the centre of attention. She was not sure whether she liked or disliked lilac roses.

"Haruhi."

Her head snapped up quickly, in response to her name being called. He, the current topic in her mind, was in front of her, with another bouquet of flowers. He glanced at the narcissuses and jonquils that she had previously arranged.

"You can arrange these on the next table, seeing that you've finished arranging those."

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, the bouquet was placed in her lap. Her eyes widened as she saw the scarlet-tipped petals of her favourite red roses.

"Ah, but-"

He had turned on his heel and started walking back to his laptop, before continuing to type on the keys. She gazed at the roses in her lap. There were twelve stalks in total, all of them thornless. She smiled.

She loved roses, especially those that were given to her.

- - - - -

**A.N:** Criticism is much encouraged but no flames please.

I used quite a lot of floriography above. If you'd like to know, I've listed the meanings below.

Jonquil - Love me; affection returned; desire; sympathy  
Narcissus - Egotism; formality; stay as sweet as you are; you love yourself too well; self-esteem  
Blue Roses - Mystery; attaining the impossible  
Lilac/Lavender Roses - Enchantment; love at first sight; protection; maternal and paternal love  
Orange/Coral Roses - Desire; passion; fascination; enthusiasm  
Pink Roses - Perfect happiness; please believe me; sophistication; elegance  
Red Roses - I'm sure all of you know what this means, so I won't be stating the meaning here  
White Roses - Eternal love; innocence; charming; secrecy and silence  
Thornless Roses - Love at first sight  
A Dozen Roses - There are dozens of ways I care about you


End file.
